<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blue-Eyed Monster by Styfas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018927">The Blue-Eyed Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styfas/pseuds/Styfas'>Styfas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality Fantasy, Blow Job, Fantasy-Perceived Forced Orgasm, Fantasy-Perceived Humiliation, Fantasy-Perceived Mocking, Fantasy-Perceived Orgasm Control, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styfas/pseuds/Styfas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While engaged in a sexual tryst with Thomas, Harry indulges in a secret fantasy about being taken by a tentacled sea monster.</p><p>Terror Bingo:  Monster Fucking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry D. S. Goodsir/Thomas Jopson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Terror Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blue-Eyed Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WELL, NOW. This is QUITE a departure for me.  I usually don’t try to write straight up porn; I may occasionally attempt to do a paragraph or two or three, tops – or chicken out and do a fade to black.  When I saw the prompt on my Bingo card, I was like, “NO WAY can I write that!”  But I accepted the challenge, and hmm… looks like I did find “a way” to write it after all. </p><p>ALSO this fic has absolutely no place in my own little Jopsir world that I'm weaving, admittedly out of chronology - but I'll get there.<br/>Thanks, Drac.</p><p>This ain't real.  it's fiction.  No money being made here, folks.</p><p>I don't own anybody, nor their "characters" as realized in AMC The Terror.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry stands in a corner storage room on the lowest deck of Terror where no one but the sea monster will hear his wails of ecstasy. A single lantern in the hallway offers dim lighting, casting shadows across the walls and floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sea monster, who stands a few inches taller than Harry, has dragged him into the room and stripped him of all clothing.  Looming behind the now-naked Harry, it pushes him down to his knees on the floor, then slaps a warm, slimy tentacle against his back in command.  Harry bends over at the waist, cushioning his head against folded arms, tilting his arse up in the air as an offering to the creature behind him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Take me,” he says between panting breaths.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten hot, slippery tentacles glide up and over his thighs and buttocks. Some find  a strong suction grip on his left hip.  Other  tentacles slither around him, searching for his already rigid cock.  The tip of one tentacle finds the pearl of precum seeping from the head of Harry’s cock and gently swirls it around to moisten the entire head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,“ Harry moans.  “More…. More…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The creature is wordless but seems to understand the request.  More tentacles tease Harry’s engorged cock, sliding up and down along the entire length of the reddened shaft.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh…. That feels good…yes….yes…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The same small tentacles proceed to  wrap slowly around his cock as if forming a man’s fist, pumping slowly up and down.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tentacles at Harry’s hip withdraw as a group. A spitting sound from behind alerts him to what will likely happen next.  One small tentacle tip, wet and warm, nudges in circles at Harry’s hole, teasing and prodding before coaxing it open and dipping slowly inward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry moans with delight.  A curiously gentle creature this is, carefully stretching him open, preparing him for full penetration, even as the group of smaller tentacles continue to torment his hard, red cock.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The teasing tentacle withdraws.  Mere seconds later, another sloshing spitting sound, and then a much larger tentacle gains entry.  Harry gasps and moans as the thick appendage slowly creeps along its way to his innermost depths.  He meets it willingly, backing up to assist.  The fiery hot invading member has filled his channel, but it hasn’t yet begun any semblance of thrusting.  Harry desperately rocks his hips forward and back, begging for reciprocal motion – but the tentacle doesn’t respond; it only lingers inside him.  He wonders if the lack of motion is due to the tentacle’s suction grips tightening against the inner walls of the recesses it currently occupies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry’s cries echo off  the walls of the storage room. “Oh, my God… that feels amazing.  Suck me… SUCK ME!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tentacle up his arse unceremoniously  withdraws, as do the ones that had been pleasuring his cock.  Harry is forcibly lifted up to his feet and firmly spun around to meet the monster face-to-face…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>…After blinking hard several times to focus, Harry sees the creature’s icy blue eyes staring into his.</p><p>Then Thomas kneels.</p><p>“What are you doing?”  Harry asks.</p><p>“You told me to suck you,” Thomas says, “and that’s exactly what I intend to do.”  He inches forward and opens his mouth.</p><p>“No!  No!”</p><p>Thomas chuckles.  “What do you mean, <em>No</em>?”</p><p>“No, no… I didn’t say suck,“ Harry flails.  He was so loving the feel of  Thomas’ cock inside him, and he wants it again; he was so close to climax.  “I said… the other word.”</p><p>Thomas smiles.  “And what <em>other</em> word might that be, pray tell?”</p><p>“You know exactly the word I mean.  It’s… it’s the one that rhymes with suck.”</p><p>Thomas is now laughing.  “You’ve never said ‘fuck.’  <em>Ever</em>.  You can’t even say it now, so I <em>know</em> you didn’t say it before.”</p><p>“But I<em> did</em>.  I said it, I promise.   In the heat of the moment, I said… f … fuh-…  <em>that word.</em>”</p><p>“There’s a big difference between S and F, Harry.  You definitely said S.”</p><p>Harry sighs.  What a totally ridiculous conversation this is.  His cock is starting to droop, and that’s not a good thing.  He must go back to his fantasy and regain momentum before it’s too late.  Suck or fuck, it really doesn’t matter<em> how</em> he reaches orgasm.  All he knows is that he <em>needs</em> to reach it – and the sooner, the better.  “Fine, Thomas,” he concedes.  “So just go ahead and suck me, then.”</p><p>Thomas snickers.  “Unless you really wanted me to <em>fuck </em>you.<em>”    </em></p><p>“All right, all right, you win!  Suck!  I said suck!  So suck me, all right?  <em>Please?</em>”</p><p>“Well.  Since you said <em>please</em>…”  Thomas snakes out his tongue and waggles his eyebrows up and down a few times.</p><p>Oh, if Thomas would only get on with it, for Christ’s sake!  Harry clamps his eyes shut, willing himself back into his fantasy… and waiting…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>…The creature opens his maw, and a surprisingly long tongue emerges.  Harry leans back against the wall  in anticipation, knowing that the slithering tongue will soon touch his cock. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As much as he had relished the feel of the thick, pulsating tentacle filling his arse, Harry now yearns for the warmth and suction of the creature’s mouth around his cock, and to feel its tongue pressing and licking at him until he reaches his pinnacle of pleasure.  But he suspects he’ll be undergoing plenty of preliminary tongue work first; his monster has already proven itself to be a teasing sort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Five tiny tentacles wrap tightly around the base of Harry’s cock, while another set of tentacles latch on to his right hip.  A soft, slithering tongue is moving slowly from the cock head to base and back, in long, smooth strokes.  The creature slowly and carefully works at covering every available inch, all around, until the engorged cock is entirely coated with slime and saliva.  Harry gasps and moans from the pleasure.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the creature changes tactics, employing a sudden flicking of its tongue, feather light, centering on the tingling cock head.  The sensation causes Harry to quiver. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Suck me now…” Harry pleads through a low moan. </em>
</p><p><em>The sea monster obliges, taking Harry’s cock into its mouth and holding it captive for torture.</em> <em>Its </em>s<em>trong tongue swipes back and forth along the sensitive underside while sucking and slurping in slow, gentle motions.  </em></p><p>
  <em>This slow teasing is driving Harry crazy;  How can something simultaneously feel so good and yet be so frustrating?  He can feel a welling up of sensation, the  unmistakable slow rise of an orgasm building, but that’s just the problem – it’s too slow.  He wants it fast and hard – and he wants it now.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry attempts to urge his pelvis forward to beg for a quicker tempo, but it’s not possible, as the monster has him pinned firmly against the wall.  Harry clenches his teeth, sucking air in and out, panting and grunting. His thighs tremble as he concentrates on hurrying things along.  In one moment he considers clutching the creature’s head  with both hands to guide it quickly forward and back – and in the next, decides it wouldn't be wise to attempt it; best not to risk angering the creature.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amidst his desperation, Harry realizes that this tentacled monster is in full control, and that he is only its sexual plaything.  He flattens his palms against the wall, knowing that he has no choice but to submit to the monster’s will.  Although he’s given up the frantic struggle, the words he’s been thinking now slip unbidden from his lips in a series of rasping wails: “Faster…Go faster… Please… Let me come…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His requests finally have an effect on the creature.  Multiple tentacles weave their way through his body hair, crawling slowly up his lower abdomen and past his waist, traveling up his torso and to his chest until they finally reach their destination.  They tug and twist his nipples, bringing them to hardened peaks. Harry’s about to scream, yet somehow he’s able to bite his lip and hold it back – until a sudden vice grip of tongue and cheeks seizes his cock.  The sucking intensifies with increasing force and speed, effectively pulling an orgasm from him.  Harry surrenders to the ecstasy, his cock erupting  into the depths of the creature’s mouth. He cries out, over and over again, his entire body shuddering with each spasm of pleasure. It’s the longest, most powerful orgasm he’s ever experienced; well earned, and totally worth the struggle and the wait…      </em>
</p><p> </p><p>…“Are you all right?”</p><p>Harry slowly opens his eyes.  “Huh?  What?”</p><p>Thomas rises to his feet to look into his eyes. “Sounds like you enjoyed yourself.  But your knees were buckling, and I had to hold on tight to keep you from collapsing.  Are you all right?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Harry pants.</p><p>“Good.  Because I’m not finished with you yet.”  The blue-eyed monster winks.  “I’m going to help you down to your knees now.  Then, you’ll bend over, and I’ll  finish what I started earlier.  You know what I’m going to do, don’t you?  It’s that word that rhymes with ‘suck.’  He chuckles. “Do you understand?”</p><p>Before Harry can reply, Thomas grabs him by the upper arms and lowers him to the floor.</p><p>“Bend over, Bunny.  Now it’s <em>my</em> turn”.…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…Harry may be spent, but his creature is not yet sated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The monster’s plaything has been mocked with laughter and then pushed to the floor.  Harry knows what he must do.  He widens the span between his knees before bending over to be used again at the monster’s whim, this time for what he expects to be a quick and  forceful entry into his arse, and then a vigorous pounding to the finish. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead, he feels a repeated slapping of two tentacles against his backside, one tentacle for each buttock.  Harry clenches his buttocks and thighs, crying out in pain with each slap.  The monster continues the assault, slapping without mercy and chuckling as he goes.  Harry knows he deserves this; he was selfish, he shamelessly begged for orgasm earlier, and demanded that the monster go faster to satisfy his own selfish needs. This must be the punishment for his  presumptuousness and greed.  The tentacles slap harder and faster, bringing his buttocks to a quick burn.  It stings, it tingles, and it causes his cock to bob and twitch in response.  Oh Lord, he just had the most shattering orgasm of his life, and his cock is rising and stiffening again; could a more intense climax be in his very near future?  He’s never climaxed twice in such a short timeframe and doubts he could come again so soon.  With the trembling fingers of his right hand, he gingerly tests out his cock.  It’s a swollen red-purple, and excruciatingly sensitive to the touch.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry’s hand is wrenched away and pinned behind his back.  The spanking has ended – but the telltale sloshing and spitting sounds he hears tell him that the real punishment is about to begin.  The thick tentacle rams quickly up his arse; a shockingly painful pleasure.  Harry didn’t think he had any voice left in him, but the loud, helpless cry he emits proves otherwise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The creature pounds in earnest, grunting and groaning.  Harry endures it all:  the pummeling, the slapping of flesh against flesh, the hot gusts of breath at his back, and the rhythmic squelching sounds of the massive tentacle sliding forward and back inside him.  Next, he finds himself needing to endure the grip of five strong tentacles pulling at his cock and working to wring another orgasm from him.  Harry doesn’t know how he can possibly do it – but it’s entirely up to the creature now, who apparently will force him to do it.  Harry yields to the torture, sobbing through his panting and ragged moans. “Use me… Use me…  Fuck me… Fuck me harder…”            </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The monster reaches climax first with a long moan, gushing loads of wet heat deep into Harry’s arse.  Harry is only seconds behind, succumbing to a tremendous but relatively dry orgasm, leaving only a few pitiful spurts of cum on the storage room floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The creature slides out, and all goes quiet, save for the sounds of satisfied moans and sighs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry senses that the creature is finished with him for the time being.  But there will undoubtedly be more times in the future…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>…Harry is gently brought upright, still on his knees, panting and swaying in his fatigue.</p><p>Thomas faces him, also on his knees, and pulls Harry’s weary body close.  “That was incredible. <em>You</em> were incredible.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,”  is all Harry can eke out at this moment.</p><p>“Let’s get dressed, and then we’ll talk,” Thomas says with a smile.  He stands and tenderly helps Harry up to his feet.  In silence they get dressed, good as new, as if the recent ravishment hadn’t occurred.</p><p>Thomas speaks as he adjusts Harry’s cravat.  “You look satisfied.  And tired.”</p><p>Harry nods. “Yes, on both counts.”</p><p>“You surprised me.  I didn’t know you could come twice in less than ten minutes.”</p><p>Harry chuckles.  “I never had before today.  But I reckon you’re just that good, Thomas.”</p><p>“You’ve never been so… <em>vocal</em> before, either.  You came really hard.  And you were so <em>intense</em>, begging for it, and all.”</p><p>Harry’s cheeks go hot.  “I know, I know.  I got carried away, and the words just came out.  It just… happened.”</p><p>Thomas’s eyes widen.  “You <em>went </em>somewhere in your head, Harry.  I don’t know exactly <em>where</em> you went, but-”</p><p>“All right, you’re going to embarrass me now?”</p><p>“You must have been fantasizing about something.  Tell me.”</p><p>“I wasn’t.”</p><p>“You <em>were</em>.  And you said ‘<em>fuck</em>.’  You really did say it this time.  Twice.”</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>“And <em>‘Use me?’  </em>What was <em>that</em> about?”</p><p>“Thomas, please.  I-I  don’t think I can talk about it.”</p><p>“But this is <em>me</em> you’re talking to.  Please, I really want to know.”</p><p>No,Thomas really <em>wouldn’t</em> want to know.  “It’s... personal,” Harry says,  “and a bit embarrassing.  I don’t want you to think I’m… well, perverted.”</p><p>Thomas’ eyes go narrow.  “You weren’t fantasizing about a woman, were you?”</p><p>“No, of course not!”</p><p>“Then what?  What made you come so hard and <em>loud</em> like that?”</p><p>Harry stalls while trying to brew up a suitable response. “Right.  I’ll tell you.  Right.  Well… <em>basically</em>, it’s… now, promise me you won’t think I’m weird?”</p><p>“I  promise,” Thomas says, stroking Harry’s cheek.  “You can tell me.”</p><p>Harry manages an answer that will get the point across without his divulging the particulars.  He won’t be telling a lie.  Not really.   “It’s… It’s a kind of rape scenario.  I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry?  For what?  That’s not weird at all,” Thomas says.  “I’ve heard it’s a common fantasy.”</p><p>Encouraged by Thomas’ response, Harry elaborates.  “But the thing is, it’s not really rape.  Not at first.  It all starts out that I’m willing for everything.”  He clears his throat.  “Then it turns a corner, and it all gets somewhat rough, until eventually I figure out that I’m only being <em>used</em>, as it were.  Essentially, I’m nothing but a… a body to be used solely for another’s pleasure.  Even so, I do end up enjoying it.  As you may have discerned.”</p><p>“Oh, I definitely discerned.”</p><p>“Good.”  His rambling explanation worked, and Thomas need never know about the sea monster aspect of his fantasy.  Because that <em>would</em> be weird. </p><p>“I’ll tell you what,” Thomas says, setting his hands on Harry’s shoulders.  “Next time you’re in the mood for that type of thing, just let me know, and I’ll be happy to indulge you.  I could bring out my acting skills from the old school days.  It could be fun for both of us.”</p><p>“But how would you-“</p><p>“I could be rough with you if you’d like.  I could throw you about, manhandle you a bit, and force you to submit.  I’d talk naughty, call you names, maybe even mock and berate you for being  lustful  – but only if that’s what you’d want from me. We’d plan it in advance, so I wouldn’t really hurt you.”</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>“But I could be as angry and aggressive as you’d need me to be.  Trust me, I could be a real monster for you.”</p><p>Harry tries not to laugh. “That won’t be necessary.”</p><p>“You know I’ll do anything to make you happy, Bunny.  And if you’re happy, then so am I.”  He emphasizes his statement with a kiss.</p><p>“In that case, I’ll <em>consider</em> it,” Harry says.  “And I’ll let you know.”</p><p>“I’ll look forward to it.”</p><p>It could work, and in so many different ways, Harry thinks with a smile.  A tentacled sea monster.  A gargantuan insect.  A six-foot giant lobster.  Perhaps a massive polar bear with sharp teeth and claws, biting and scratching him.</p><p>He’ll do it.  He’ll happily let Thomas know whenever he’s in the mood to be dominated and used.  But he’ll always keep the specifics of his fantasies to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There, I did it. 😮   Now, excuse me while I go crawl under a rock and forget I wrote this.  🤣   (I may delete this later, ha ha ha.  I mean, this one won't even be part of my proposed Bingo strategy.)</p><p>Thanks for reading!  ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>